Are you Okay?
by xxSapphireRainxx
Summary: What will Hisoka do when Gon tells him he loves him. Follow Hisoka through is journey to discover his true feelings. This is a yoai [Hisoka, Gon].


I did not give Gon an age in this story

I was actually unsure

As to what age to give him

I do not own Hunter X Hunter

Are you Okay?

"Hisoka I love you"

A manta Hisoka kept hearing in his head over and over and over again. Why does Hisoka keep hearing I love you in his head? Well let's start from the beginning.

It was midday at Heavens arena, and Hisoka is out in the city trying to find something to do. On most occasions he would be at heavens arena fighting someone, or even training but today was a nice sunny day, so he thought he should get out and roam the city. When he got to the shopping area he decided to buy a few things, seeing how people thought he was creepy because he was just walking around not doing anything. Why should he care what people think if it was up to him he would have killed them all. But that was no fun since none of them looked like they could put up a fight. After shopping Hisoka made his way to a new store that was meant for magicians only. Like a child in a candy shop, Hisoka had a wide grin on his face looking at all the items the store had. After thoroughly looking through the entire store, he bought a new deck of green cards that oddly reminded him of Gon and to state his boredom a red yoyo. Once he left the store he decided to go eat. Little did he know someone had been following him all day. When he got to the restaurant he was seated and waited for his waitress to come and serve him. Looking out the window Hisoka swore he thought he saw Killua, Kurapika and that weird man with the glasses he could not remember his name. But where was Gon. Oh Gon how he could not wait to fight him, thinking about it made him lust for blood. Bad idea seeing how he is in public and about to eat so he let the thought slip his mind. Instead thought about Illumi. He never understood how a man could look so pretty, If Hisoka met Illumi for the first time he would have easily mistaken him for a woman. A very creepy woman. But he was strong nevertheless and that's what Hisoka cared most about. When Hisoka's meal came he quickly ate and then made his way back to heavens arena. However, he decided to take the long way back through the woods. Nobody knows this but, Hisoka loves to take walks through the woods. The calming aura that surrounds the forest calms Hisoka, but he would never tell anyone that. While he was walking he came to a stop. Out of nowhere Gon jumps in front of him in a fighting stance with a determined look on his face.

"Yo Gon" said Hisoka

No response. Hisoka stared into Gon's eyes to see if he would flinch but he did not move

"Hisoka, I love you" said Gon

"..." said Hisoka

For once in Hisoka's life he was beyond shocked. For once in his life Hisoka was at a loss with words. Certain things does surprise him, but this one takes the cake. Hisoka could feel his head tilt to the left side, and his shirt slightly fall off his shoulder. It is best to say that he was not expecting that. Of all the things Gon could have said to him, he said that. Where did all of this come from? Hisoka did not know.

"...Gon are you okay?" asked Hisoka

"Yes why do you ask?"

'Is this kid for real he tells me he loves me and then asks why I ask him why he is okay' thought Hisoka

"Well you burst out of nowhere and then tell me you love me, I am just curious as to why it is you love me?" asked Hisoka

"Aunt Mito told me that when you meet someone and you get butterflies in your stomach and your chest tightens that means you love them." said Gon

"I also dream about you and think about you all the time and I love to fight you" said Gon

'oh such an innocent kid, makes me wanna cry' thought Hisoka

"EH you… dream about me?" asked Hisoka

"Yes, and in my dream you are hugging me and kissing me." said Gon

" Gon are you sure you are not mistaking me for someone else. Trust me I am flattered" said Hisoka mockingly

"No I am in love with you" said Gon

Hisoka needed to find a way to escape he did not want to hurt Gon by rejecting him but he had to get out of there so instead he did what he does best. He knocked Gon out, Hisoka felt bad but this was getting out of control. After knocking Gon out, he throws him over his shoulder picks up his bag from his shopping trip and makes his way to heaven's arena. After a while Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio came running to the spot Hisoka and Gon were once at only to find it was unoccupied. Once Hisoka was back in his room, he lies Gon on his bed and then puts away the stuff he bought except for the new deck of cards and the red yoyo. He picks up the yoyo and begins to play with it. Then he picks up his cell phone and makes a call.

"Hello"

"I have something that belongs to you" Hisoka said in a sing song tone

"Where is he, you better not have hurt him or I will kill you" said Kurapika

"What but I am innocent I would never hurt Gon" Hisoka said with mock sadness

"Where are you" Kurapika asks

"Heaven's arena" Hisoka said in a sing song tone

"What floor and room?"

"Floor 242 look for big red door" said Hisoka

After that Kurapika hung up and Hisoka went back to playing with his yoyo.

"Well this is going to be rather interesting" said Hisoka

He slowly walks over to Gon's sleeping body and looks at it

"Look at what you have done Gon, all I wanted to do was kill you when you got stronger but now I do not know what to do with you" he said

"...Hisoka…" mumbled Gon in his sleep as he turned over onto his side and away from Hisoka

'hehe so cute' thought Hisoka

Thirty minutes later Killua, Kurapika and Leorio came banging on the door. After waiting a minute or two Hisoka came opening the door while holding Gon

"Give him back you creep" said Killua

"Now is that how you talk to someone who has your friend?" asked Hisoka with a mock pout

"Thanks Hisoka we will take him now" said Kurapika

"Sure" said Hisoka handing Gon to man with the glasses he still could not remember his name

As they were leaving Killua gives Hisoka the death glare, Hisoka closes the door and makes his way to the bathroom. He takes a shower and then decided to head back out into the city. The sun has already set and Hisoka finds himself standing outside of a bar. He walks in and sits at the bar and is greeted by the bartender Tenzo.

"Look at what we have here. Hisoka I have not seen you in a while actually I have seen you here never. What brings you here today." Tenzo asks smiling

Hisoka looks at the bartender, he is tall, two inches shorter than Hisoka, he has long purple hair that is drawn back into a high ponytail. He has smooth features and tan skin color. And his big purple eyes remind him of Gon's big brown eyes.

'Great now I am thinking about him again' he thought

"Someone I know told me they loved me" he said

"Really isn't that a good thing?" Asked Tenzo

"Not when you vowed to kill them when they become stronger" said Hisoka

"oh what's she like?" Tenzo asked

"Not she, he" Said Hisoka

"Oh so what's he look like?"

"Short, long spiky blackish green hair, tan skin, big brown eyes, small lips" said Hisoka

"Hmm sounds cute, this ones on the house" said Tenzo passing a drink to Hisoka

"He just busts out of nowhere and tells me he loves me. I sound so out of character. Today just took me by surprise" Said Hisoka

"Hehehe, You know what, maybe you are worried for no reason. Live life to the fullest. Here I have an idea." said Tenzo wiggling his eyebrow

"Hmmm what is it?" Hisoka asked lifting his head up

"Why don't you go out with him and maybe he will change his mind this boy sounds like he has never dated in his life seeing how he told you he loved YOU! boy of all people he told you!" said Tenzo laughing

"I take that offense to that" said Hisoka

"Don't, you are not the nicest of people on earth, quite frankly you are rather intimidating and have a sadistic aura"

"That kid must really love you to actually fall in love with you." said Tenzo

"Wait I never told you he was a kid" Said Hisoka narrowing his eyes

"Hahaha I know who you are talking about. Gon Freecss, he and his cat like friend Killua helped me with fixing my shop after a fight broke out. Gon helped a lot I cannot say the same for his feline friend, but I understand why you hesitate. The boy radiates innocence and you are corruption at its best. This should be interesting." Tenzo laughed

"Oi you keep insulting me, it's pissing me off" said Hisoka

"Calm down princess, I am just stating the truth" said Tenzo

With that Hisoka left the bar and headed back to his room for a good night sleep to clear his head.

_*Late that night*_

'Hehehe something's tickling my thigh. WAIT THAT'S NOT RIGHT SOMETHING SHOULD NOT BE TOUCHING ME' thought Hisoka

Tiny fingers slowly caress Hisoka's muscular thigh, creeping closer and closer to his crotch. Said tiny fingers brush against Hisoka's limp penis, sending a shiver down Hisoka's spine. This causes Hisoka to wake up with a jolt, he quickly looks around his room to see that no one is there. Content that no one is in his room he lies his head back down on his pillow and tries to go back to sleep. However, something keeps touching him and it is moving closer to his chest. Quickly, Hisoka lifts, then throws his blanket off of his body to see Gon naked positioned in between his legs running his fingers up and down Hisoka's chest. Personally, Hisoka did not know whether to be thoroughly pissed off at Gon or turned on by this erotic side of him.

"Gon, what are you doing in my bed naked?" asked Hisoka

"Oh Hisoka did I wake you? I was just wondering what you felt like against my own skin" said Gon innocently, looking at Hisoka with his big brown eyes

"Ah… I see" said Hisoka

"Have I made you mad?" asked Gon with a frown

"Well I cannot say that I am pleased with the situation" said Hisoka

" Oh sorry I only wanted to show you that I loved you" Gon said with tears in his eyes

"Don't cry I didn't mean it like that…" said Hisoka freaking out a bit

"...well...you… can always… punish me… for making you mad" said Gon with serious face

There is one thing about Hisoka that turns him on and that is being a sadist. Does not matter if he is fighting or in bed and Gon just turned him on greatly.

"Oh so you want me to punish you, do you Gon?" asked Hisoka with a sinister smile

"well I have made you mad and when I make aunt Mito upset I get punished." said Gon innocently

'This aunt Mito person is turning out to be a big help. I should thank her one day' thought Hisoka

"Hmm very well I shall punish you Gon… come here" Hisoka purred

Slowly Gon crawled from in between Hisoka's legs into Hisoka's awaiting arms. Once Hisoka had a hold of Gon he sat him on his lap and held his hands above his head. Gon looked into Hisoka's eyes and could see something but he did not know what it was. On the other hand Hisoka was getting a good look at Gon's body. He saw that Gon had a little bit of muscle from his training, and how his waist was thin and he had slightly curvy hips for a boy. He saw that Gon's nipples kind of matched his skin color but not so much, they were still a cute pinkish tan color. Moving down Hisoka saw that Gon had a small member but not so much it was small but big at the same time especially for a kid his age. Gon had small slightly muscular thighs that made him look really cute. Hisoka then leaned his head on Gon's shoulder to get a better look at his butt. He saw that it was very round and small but it fit his body. After getting a good look at his body Hisoka lays Gon on his bed and slowly making sure it was painful, he racks his sharp nails up and down Gon's chest making sure to scratch his little nipples now and then. It was painful alright, Gon let out a shaky breath and arched his back every time Hisoka scratched his nipple. Distracted by the pain Gon never expected what Hisoka did next. Hisoka flips Gon onto his stomach and slaps him hard on his butt. It was so painful that Gon cried out.

'Such a cute scream' thought Hisoka

Once again Hisoka kept smacking and smacking Gon's butt till it was red and sore. When Hisoka flipped Gon around and lifted him up he had tears in his eyes and he was breathing heavy.

"There that's your punishment" said Hisoka with a smile

"But that hurt a lot and I can't feel my butt" said Gon wiping his eyes

"Awww poor you" Hisoka said with mock sadness

"Can I make it up to you?" asked Gon

"Oh and how will you do that?" Hisoka asked curiously raising an eyebrow

With that Gon slid off Hisoka's lap carefully making sure nothing came in contact with his sore bum and slid back in between Hisoka's legs. Hisoka watched on curiously as Gon ran his fingers up and down his thigh again but this time he rested his hand on Hisoka's crotch. Hisoka kept looking on while Gon stuck his hands into Hisoka's night pants and pulled them down. Without hesitating he pulled down Hisoka's deck of cards boxer allowing his erection; he did not know he had slam onto Gon's face. Once Gon pulled down Hisoka's boxers he lightly grabs a hold of Hisoka's large member and begins to stroke it. Hioska makes no move to stop Gon but is taken by surprise at how much Gon actually knows about pleasuring someone else. He continues to watch on as Gon touched the tip his head. Hisoka breath in sharply liking what he felt. Gon kept a steady pace until he saw precum at the tip of Hisoka's erection. Gon gets curious and wants to know what it tastes like so he darts his tongue out and licks the tip of Hisoka's erection, shocking Hisoka and sending a shiver down his spine. Liking the bitter taste Gon wants more so he licks the engorged vein on Hisoka's member and licks up and down the shaft. He catches Hisoka off guard by putting his member into his mouth. Gon could not fit all of Hisoka in his mouth but he worked with the amount he could for now. Slowly bobbing his head up and down making sure not to hit the back of his throat Gon goes at a steady pace. Hisoka could not believe his eyes. Gon had his erection in his tight mouth, and boy did it feel good and now he was moving his head up and down. Hisoka did not know if he would last long.

'Oh such an erotic boy' thought Hisoka

Hisoka could feel himself about to come so he grabs Gon's head to move it but he does not let go he keeps sucking and moving his head up and down, until Hisoka came in his mouth. Once Hisoka had finished coming he breaths in deeply to catch his breath and looks at Gon who swallows right in front of Hisoka and looks at him with a wide grin.

"See Hisoka I wanted to show you that I loved you" said Gon

Out of nowhere Hisoka jumps out of his bed, sweating and hard. It had all been a dream and a vivid one at that. Hisoka could not believe that he had a dream of Gon giving him a blow job for once in his life Hisoka was disgusted with himself. He really did not know what to do. First he needed to take a very cold shower, one because his hair was sticking to his face and neck from all the sweat and two he was harder than a rock and needed to take care of his big problem. In the meantime Hisoka made his way to his bathroom and for the rest of the night Hisoka did not go back to sleep.

There are a lot of things people do not know about Hisoka, however, there are some things about him that are quite obvious. For example, when Hisoka does not sleep his aura leaks out of his body and it quite sinister and intimidating. His face does not look like what it usually would on a daily basis, and on this day he has bags under his eyes and he does not have his face paint on. His hair is not in his signature up do, rather it is down and flat against his head. He does not even wear his signature jester outfit, he wears a sweater and sweatpants. On rare occasions such as this one people tend to avoid him at all cost… more than they already do. Hisoka drags himself out of heaven's arena not caring how he looks making his way to the bar, in hope he does not run into a certain brown eyed kid today.

Before he gets to the bar he is stopped by a familiar voice

'great please let it not be who I think it is.'

"Oi Hisoka" said Killua

"Yo Killua" Hisoka said turning to look at Killua

'What the heck is wrong with him, he doesn't look like… Hisoka' thought Killua

"Uh Hisoka are you okay" asked Killua

"HUH! do you see something wrong with me?" asked Hisoka coldly

"Well no… never mind… I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Gon." said Killua

"Oh, and who are you to tell me what to do and what not to do?" Hisoka asked with a sinister smile, while allowing his aura to leak out more and invade Killua

"Uhh I am just looking out for G-Gon and I-I am p-p-p-pretty s-sure you are b-b-b-bothered by h-him." said Killua nervously

"Well aren't you nice K-I-L-LU-A" said Hisoka

"Listen Gon acts really strange when he is around you or even talks about you and it is worrying me."

"Really now and what has he said about me?" asked Hisoka

"Well he is always talking about fighting you and becoming stronger and something about really wanting to see you I did not pay much attention at first." said Killua

"Hmm, well If you keep Gon away from me I won't kill him deal?" Hisoka proposed

'I know Gon likes him but it's for his own good, I am only looking out for him, and I don't want him to die by this creeps hands.' Killua thought

"Fine we have a deal" Killua agrees

"Very good, Hope I never see you again K-I-L-LU-A" said Hisoka

And with that Hisoka walks into the bar leaving Killua outside. Inside Hisoka sees Tenzo and walks over to him and sits down on one off the bar stools.

"Welcome back Hisoka, happy to see you again " said Tenzo smiling

"Yo Tenzo, I really need a drink right now" said Hisoka

"Hehehe let me guess wet dream huh?" asked Tenzo with a wide grin

"Shut up it wasn't even my fault" said Hisoka

" Right and let me guess you were so shocked that you did not go back to sleep" said Tenzo passing Hisoka his drink

"How the hell would you know that?" asked Hisoka taking a sip of his drink

"Really Hisoka have you seen yourself in the mirror? I mean you look bad and you scared away all of my patrons with your damn aura. CONTROL YOURSELF BEFORE YOU SCARE THE WHOLE DAMN CITY AWAY! yelled Tenzo

"Ah I didn't even know I was doing that" said Hisoka

"Hisoka stop stressing yourself out if you do not want to be with the kid then don't but I have a secret to tell you" said Tenzo wiggling his eyebrows

"What is it?" asked Hisoka curiously

"Well lately your cute little Gon has recently been visiting my shop" said Tenzo smiling

"Huh why?" asked Hisoka

"Well from what he tells me he is really in love with you but knows that you will never be with him. Poor kid" said Tenzo

"And what do you expect me to do?" asked Hisoka

Well the least you can do is talk to him, but avoiding him all together is wrong." said Tenzo

"Fine where the hell can I find him?" sighed Hisoka

"In the forest" Tenzo said smiling

"Good luck Hisoka" he said waving at Hisoka

Once Hisoka left he made his way to the forest. While he was walking he thought about what he would say to Gon, without upsetting him or worse making him cry. Once he was in the forest by a pond, he found Gon sitting and holding his favorite fishing rod, fishing happily. He walks up to the edge of the pond and sits right next to Gon. Gon not once looked at Hisoka, he continued to fish quietly. After an hour of silence, Gon started to move, he had finally caught a fish and started to pull it out. To his surprise he caught two fishes. Once he sets the fish down he looks over to Hisoka and begins to talk.

"Do you like fish?" he asked innocently

"Sure why not" said Hisoka

"Come on lets go back to my room to cook it" Hisoka said while getting up and walking away

"Okay" Gon said with a smile, picking up his the fishes and running to catch up with Hisoka.

Once they got back to Heaven's Arena and made their way to Hisoka's room, Hisoka takes the fish from Gon and tells Gon to go clean up before dinner. Listening to Hisoka, he turns and walks to the bathroom once he closes the door he turns on the shower and begins to disrobe. When he is done with his shower he gets out and puts on a clean pair of clothes he had in his backpack. Once dressed he dries his hair and walks out the bathroom, to see that Hisoka was still cooking.

'Didn't know that Hisoka could cook… it's kind of cute actually.' thought Gon

Gon walks into the kitchen and walks over to where Hisoka is cooking and looks up at him with big innocent eyes. Hisoka stops cooking and looks down at Gon.

'So cute, why are his eyes so big?' thought Hisoka

Looking away from Gon Hisoka walks over to his dishes cabinet and picks up two plates and two forks purposely picking up the little froggy fork he had once bought, because he thought it was cute, then he walks over to another cabinet and pulls out two cups a little froggy cup that came with the fork and a larger cup for him. Once he got everything he needed he walks over to Gon and hands then to him telling him to go set the table. Once again listening he goes to set the table.

'Why is there a froggy cup and fork? does he think I am a baby' thought Gon

Once the table was set Gon walked back over and kept watching Hisoka as he had done before. When Hisoka was done cooking he handed one of the dishes he made to Gon and had the other dish in his hand and walked over to the table. Once he and Gon were sitting down, Hisoka places one of the fishes on Gon's plate and his plate and then put the rest of the food on his and Gon's plate. When they started to eat from time to time Hisoka found himself staring at Gon while he eats. While watching Gon eat he saw that Gon had a piece of rice on his face. Hisoka leaned over the table and licked the rice off of Gon's face, causing Gon to blush.

"W-What was t-that for?" asked Gon blushing

"Hehe you had some rice stuck to your face" said Hisoka chuckling

"Oh thank you" said Gon

"Eh no problem, finish eating" Hisoka told Gon

Complying Gon continues to eat while Hisoka kept watching Gon until he was finished eating. When Gon had finally finished, Hisoka cleared the table with the help of Gon. Hisoka began to wash the dishes but Gon insisted on helping, so Hisoka had to find a stepping stool for Gon to stand on. Once he found one hidden in one of his closest, he brought it to the kitchen and Gon stood on it and began to wash the dishes. Hisoka would clean the dishes and Gon would rinse. While rinsing Gon began to think that Hisoka was acting very strange, but brushed it off as Hisoka being you know Hisoka. Hisoka saw that Gon was deep in thought, he takes some of the soap suds on his hand and put some on Gon's nose, snapping Gon out of his thoughts. Blinking a few times Gon looks up at Hisoka blushing again and smiles. Hisoka cannot help but want to kiss Gon but resists the urge to do so and continues to pass dishes to Gon for him to rinse them. When they were finally done Gon sits on Hisoka's couch and begins to address Hisoka.

"Ne Hisoka are you feeling okay today your being oddly nice to me usually you would either be making fun of me or trying to kill me." said Gon

Hearing that Hisoka walks over to the couch and with a sigh sits down next to Gon

"I am fine. I just feel relaxed today" Hisoka lied

"Hisoka I have known you for a while to know that you are lying to me" Gon said with a pout

"And how would you know I am lying?" asked Hisoka

"Well first off your hair is down I have seen that once but you were bathing at the time, but never did I see it again you always have your hair up, and two your clothes are baggy, you never wear baggy clothes." said Gon truthfully

"Ah you got me" said Hisoka with a straight face

"Hisoka" Gon called

"Hmm?" he asked

"I like it when your hair is down, please don't let anyone one else see you like this" said Gon

"And why should I listen to you" Hisoka said with a sly tone

"Because it makes you more sexier than you usually are" said Gon

"...W-What?" said Hisoka shocked

" I said-"

"I know what you said but why? why do you love me. I want to kill, I only let you live so that you can become strong so that I could fight you to kill you. Yet you tell me you love me." said Hisoka upset

"I know but I cannot help it. I just love you for who you are, psycho killer or not" Gon said truthfully

"Oi I am not a psycho" Hisoka said with an annoyed expression

"Well… Gon said while scooting closer to Hisoka...If you really wanna kill me then I will let you. It is because I love you that I am brave enough to confront you like this. Even though I know you could trick me and disappear at any moment."

"You are a fool to trust me" said Hisoka looking away

Grabbing his face Gon forces Hisoka to look at him. Causing Hisoka to look at him with wide eyes.

"I am a fool, foolish enough love you. but I rather be a fool and love you than be a fool and not have you" with that Gon leans in and kisses Hisoka. Hisoka could not believe his eyes

'Since when did Gon grow up?' he thought

Letting go of Hisoka he looks him in the eye and waits for him to say something

"..."

"Hisoka?" said Gon

Hearing Gon's voice snaps Hisoka out of his thoughts, Hisoka blinks and looks at Gon. Blinking one more time and looking at Gon's smiling face Hisoka finally makes up his mind.

'Well If I cannot kill him might as well make him mine.' thought Hisoka

Finally Hisoka collects himself and grabs Gon pulling him into a rough kiss. Gon catches on and wraps his arms around Hisoka's neck and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Licking the bottom of Gon's lips, Gon opens his mouth slightly and allows Hisoka's tongue to slide in and explore Gon's mouth, the two fight for dominance but Hisoka wins. Moving from Gon's mouth Hisoka begins to kiss down Gon's neck at the same time taking off Gon's shirt. Just like his dream Gon's nipples were the same. Latching on to one Hisoka begin licks and bites one of them while pinching and twisting the other one causing Gon to moan oh so cutely. After playing with one of the nipples he moves on to the other one and does the same thing as before. While Gon was distracted Hisoka, unbuttons Gon's pants and takes them off swiftly, then slides off his underwear. Stopping and picking up a flushed panting heavily Gon, Hisoka carries Gon over to his bed. He lies Gon down on the bed and begins to disrobe. He slowly takes off his shirt then drops it, he slips out of his pants and drops them, then he slowly drags his boxers off making sure Gon was watching. Gon could see every curve, dip, and defined muscle on Hisoka's body. What shocked him the most was how large Hisoka's member is. Seeing Gon stare intently at his member Hisoka leans on the bed and licks Gon's throat all the way up to his lips and captures his lips once again. Pushing on Hisoka's shoulders Gon looks at Hisoka's confused expression.

"Can I help you?" Gon asks pointing at Hisoka's limp member

looking down Hisoka remembers his dream and slightly blushes

"Eh I rather you did not" said Hisoka looking away from Gon

"Why not?" he asked surprised by his answer

"Well, I just think you are a bit inexperienced." said Hisoka

"Ehh I have experience"

"When?" asked Hisoka curious about the answer

"Killua taught me because he said you looked like the type to like experienced people." said Gon smiling

'Wow Killua beat me to it.' thought Hisoka

"Well I am fine maybe later kay" said Hisoka lying

'I am not strong enough to watch the real Gon do that to me' thought Hisoka

"Well okay...what now?" asked Gon

"Well I am going to use this" said Hisoka pulling out a green bottle of lube

"What's that for?" asked Gon

'He really is innocent, I just can't help but want to monopolize him' thought Hisoka

"Well when I enter you, so it does not hurt too much I will use this to stretch you. And it is apple flavored so it will smell good as well." Hisoka said with a creepy wide grin

"Oh okay" Gon said lying back on the bed

"Spread your legs for me Gon" Hioska said in a husky tone

Hisoka watches Gon with lust filled eyes as Gon spreads his legs.

"Wider" said Hisoka in a deep dark tone sending a shiver down Gon's spine and making him moan

"Such a sweet moan, Gon, spread them wider" Hisoka said

Watching Gon spread his legs wider and wider, sends jolts of pleasure down his spine and into his member making it erect with every action Gon does. Once Hisoka thought Gon's legs were spread wide enough he grabs both of Gon's thighs and pushes them up and tells Gon to hold them. Listening Gon holds both thighs, Hisoka grabs his phone and takes a picture.

'just for memory this is such a cute pose' thought Hisoka

Hisoka places his cell on the dresser next to his bed and picks up the bottle of lube. He opens the cap and squeezes and large amount onto his finger and puts the bottle back on the dresser. Hisoka then looks at Gon

"This will feel weird for a bit kay" said Hisoka

"Okay" said Gon

Moving his hand to Gon's entrance he takes his index finger and circles around his hole

"Ah Hisoka" Gon moans

Once he hears Gon moan he pushes his index finger into the tight ring of muscles and begins to pump his finger slowly in and out. Gon felt weird and it hurt but this is what he wanted and he was going to stick it out. Seeing Gon's pained expression, Hioska takes his other hand and grabs Gon's neglected erection taking the whole thing into his mouth. Gon could not believe the pleasure he was feeling at the moment Hisoka's mouth felt amazing around his member, so much so that Gon arches his back off the bed. Seeing Gon's face relax Hisoka adds another finger at the same time bobbing his head up and down in a fast pace on Gon's member. Hisoka begins to scissor his fingers inside of Gon while searching for Gon's prostate. When Hisoka finds it he hears Gon gasp and moan.

"Ah H-Hisoka a-again" moans Gon

Once again Hisoka brushes against Gon's prostate causing him to arch his back and have pre-cum spill into Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka takes this moment of distraction he to add another finger. When he added the last finger into Gon and began to pump in and out of him at a fast pace, Gon began to moan louder making Hisoka's erection painfully hard. Not long after the stimulation on his member and the fingers inside of him Gon screams and moans louder cumming into Hisoka's mouth. Once Gon came down from his high Hisoka let go of Gon's member and made sure Gon was watching when he swallowed all of Gon's seed. Then Hisoka removes his fingers from Gon's entrance, earning a whimper from Gon. Before Hisoka continues he takes a look at Gon. He sees that Gon's face is flushed red and he is slightly sweating

'This is only the beginning' thought Hisoka

Hisoka continues to look at Gon and tells him to let go of his thighs, when Gon lets go he lets out a sigh. But before he could relax he sees Hisoka grab the bottle of lube. He squeezes out again a large amount of lube and rubs it on his erection. When he is done he grabs Gon's legs and spreads them wide.

"Ne Gon are you ready?" Hisoka asked in a husky tone

"Yes, I am ready" said Gon blushing

With that Hisoka positions his member at Gon's entrance and in one swift move Hisoka's member was buried inside of Gon to the hilt. Gon's expression was pained, Hisoka moved down to kiss Gon and along his jaw to distract him from the pain. Moments later Gon told Hisoka to move. With a sinister smile Hisoka pulled out of Gon until only the head of his cock was halfway in Gon and then he thrust into him hard hitting his prostate dead on. Screaming loudly, Gon arches his back and grabs onto Hisoka's shoulders. Hisoka continued at a brutal pace thrusting into Gon.

"Oh Gon you feel so good"

"Ah H-Hisoka… faster, harder" yelled Gon

Complying Hisoka speeds up slamming into Gon harder and harder

"You like that Gon?" asked Hisoka

"Yes, Yes I LOVE YOU" screamed Gon

"Ne Gon say that again, Tell me who is fucking you right now" Hisoka said growling

"H-Hisoka is fucking me, I love Hisoka" moaned Gon

"Good boy, tell me who owns you Gon" ordered Hisoka

"Hisoka owns me" screamed Gon

"That's right Gon I now own you and you are MINE" Hisoka growled

Gon was close he felt like he was about to burst

"Hisoka I-I need to cum" said Gon

"Then beg me Gon, beg me to let you cum" ordered Hisoka

"Please let me cum, I need to cum Hisoka" screamed Gon

"Tsk, tsk, call me master Gon"

"Please let me cum master, I need to cum master" Moaned Gon

If Hisoka did not have control himself he would have came then and there.

"As you wish Gon but so you know I will make you cum with your ass" Hisoka said whispering into Gon's ear. Hisoka continued to thrust harder into Gon abusing his prostate. One last thrust hitting his prostate and Gon came all over his stomach and a little bit on Hisoka. Gon's walls clamped down painfully hard on Hisoka's engorged member

"Fuck Gon" screamed Hisoka

Hisoka thrust a few more times before he came inside Gon. Breathing heavily and leaning over Gon, Hisoka looks into Gon's eyes. When big brown eyes connects with sharp golden eyes Hisoka captures Gon's lip kissing him passionately.

"Ne Gon, wanna go again?" asked Hisoka

"Yes master" said Gon

"hmmmm Gon you are so sexy" Hisoka grunted thrusting again into Gon

"Ah Hisoka"

"Ne Gon can you tell me you love me again"

"I love you Hisoka" Gon said kissing Hisoka

* * *

><p>This is my first HisoGon fanfic and personally I am proud of it because I have never done a yaoi fanfic before but I want to write more. Especially HisoGon ones. I encourage everyone to join the HisoGon movement I freaking love this ship sadly there are not enough stories written and it kills me to see that. But I hope everyone like this story. Personally I like Hisoka's personality in the show but I also like a flustered, shocked out of his mind Hisoka as well. Well until next time Sapphire-chan out!<p> 


End file.
